smite_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch 3.6
Escape From The Underworld Jing Wei: The Oathkeeper *Passive : Rapid Reincarnation When exiting the fountain, Jing Wei prepares for takeoff and then ascends into the sky, allowing her to fly over obstacles at an increased speed. Duration: 5s. *Persistent Gust Jing Wei creates a gust of wind that deals (90/140/190/240/290 +90% of your Physical Power) damage and knocks up enemies when summoned. The gust persists for 6s and continues to knock up and deal additional (10/20/30/40/50 +5% of your Physical Power) damage to enemies every 1s. If Jing Wei walks onto the area, she is knocked up and gains an attack speed buff for 5s. Cost: 70/75/80/85/90. Cooldown: 14s. Attack Speed Buff: 25%. *Explosive Bolts Jing Wei loads her crossbow with explosive bolts that augment her next 3 Basic Attacks. These attacks are wider, have increased critical chance, and deal area of effect damage. Cost: 70. Cooldown: 16s. Critical Chance: 5/10/15/20/25%. *Agility Jing Wei dashes straight forward. She may use this ability while mid-air for a longer range dash and a 5s immunity to basic attack movement penalties. Cost: 75. Cooldown 20/18/16/14/12s. *Air Strike Jing Wei channels briefly before taking to the sky. She then flies forward and upward while covering the area below her in explosions that damage (200/280/360/420/500 +100% of your Physical Power) all enemies in the area. After her attack, she hovers for up to 2s before landing at a ground target location. Cost: 100/110/120/130/140. Cooldown: 90s. New God Skins *Pandamonium Odin *Grim Horseman Guan Yu *Grim Wraith Hades *Worldweaver Neith *Rakshasa Vamana *Reborn Jing Wei New Voice Packs *Pandamonium Odin *Grim Horseman Guan Yu *Grim Wraith Hades Updated God Skins *Awilix Mastery Skins New Avatar *Trapped Icon Escape From The Underworld Event ;Underworld Arena *New Visuals for the Arena Mode. *Bonus Round **At the end of an Arena Match, players will be sent to the center of the map and surrounded by lava where they will fight until only one remains. The winning team of this Bonus Round will gain additional worshipers. ;Event Quests *During the Underworld Event, players will receive quests that will guide them in their escape from the Underworld. These quests will provide rewards like the Trapped Icon and From the Nether Music Theme. ;New Items *Grim Wraith Hades *Grim Horseman Guan Yu *Underworld Loading Frame *From the Nether Music Theme *Trapped Icon Misc *Fixed an issue where going to the God Builder from any god would load up the God Builder for Amaterasu. *Fixed an issue where God Models would not show when using Random Pick in Custom Matches. Achievements ;Anhur *Up Against the Wall: As Anhur stun 10 opponents by impaling them into your Pillar. *The Fury of the Desert: As Anhur kill three enemies with a single Desert Fury ;Nemesis *Those are my Protections: As Nemesis steal away 500 protections using Divine Judgement during a single match. *Back at Ya: As Nemesis kill an enemy using the damage reflect from Retribution. ;Vulcan *That’s a Spicy Meatball: As Vulcan kill an opponent with Backfire while they’re knocked up in the air from Magma Bomb. *Locked and Loaded: As Vulcan kill an enemy with your Ultimate at the Maximum Distance. Item changes *Spellbound Kusari **No longer provides crowd control reduction. *Genji's Guard **No longer provides Crowd Control Reduction. **Now provides +10% Cooldown Reduction. **New Passive: When you take Magical Damage from Abilities your cooldowns are reduced by 2s. This can only occur once every 30s. This will not trigger if there are no skills on Cooldown. **Reduced cost from 2400 → 2200. :We’ve got a new direction for Genji’s Guard! It’s struggled as an item to help players sustain against Magical Damage users, and it’s now shifting towards a Cooldown Reduction item which should allow players to instead engage with Magical Damage dealers more directly and more often. *Oni Hunter's Garb **Passive now regenerates every 10s, in or out of combat. :Oni Hunter’s Garb offers the ability to deal with high burst damage Mages at a low cost, but due to it needing to be out of combat for the stacks to apply, players had a hard time seeing the high-end payoff. By making it regenerate in or out of combat and on a lower cooldown, Oni Hunter’s Garb should find a solid spot as a burst counter. *Spectral Armor **New Passive: When you activate a Relic you gain ghost walking for 4s, and can move through enemy players and enemy deployables. :Spectral Armor is also getting a major change this patch. With this new passive the item can be used to break through body blocking, dance through opponents, and to counter player deployable walls. It’s also the first passive item we’ve made that is directly controlled through Relic activation. *Emerald Talisman **Reduced cost from 1430 → 1300. *Stone of Gaia **Reduced cost from 2200 → 2100. *Soul Stone **Increased additional Magical Power at 5 souls from +30 → +60. :Soul Stone as a starter item has seen situational use and we wanted to expand that. When looking at Vampiric Shroud, this item is the more aggressive variant, rewarding players with more Mana to cast abilities, and potential surprise burst. By increasing the bonus upon spending, players can expect to make harder choices about when they want to trade off regeneration for power, and what ability they want to pack more of a punch. *Shifter's Shield **Reduced cost from 2700 → 2400. God changes Agni :Agni is seeing a nice adjustment up in his base attack speed. With this change stacking his passive should be less cumbersome and happen more often, especially in the early game. *Increased base Attack Speed from 0.86 → 1. *Decreased % increase of Attack Speed per level from 1.01 → 0.95. Apollo :Apollo is a character who excels at boxing as well as being a constant presence for the enemy team. While effective he often found himself lacking the extra kick needed due to his high Mana costs, especially when ulting. Now when he chooses to use his Ultimate, he is more likely to land and be a threat versus landing and being near out of Mana. Additionally, So Beautiful is also seeing a reduction in Mana cost, as well as a lower Cooldown early to assist in his ability to clear early if he chooses to spend the Mana. *So Beautiful **Reduced Mana cost from 70/80/90/100/110 → 70/75/80/85/90 at all ranks. **Reduced Cooldown from 15/14/13/12/11s → 11s at all ranks. *Across the Sky **Decreased Mana cost from 10 + 60 Mana per second → 10 + 40 Mana per second. Bakasura :Baka is hungry and Mid Harpies and Boars are on the menu. With this adjustment, he should see a strong uptick in his ability to control the jungle and secure camps when needed. *Eat Minion **Bakasura can now consume any non-buff jungle creature at 100% of it’s health, including Mid Harpies and Boars. Chang'e :Chang’e is seeing a base damage and healing increase to Moonflower Dance. These two changes should allow her to provide more pressure in the early laning phase where we see her struggle most. *Moonflower Dance **Healing increased from 40/60/80/100/120 → 50/70/90/110/130. **Damage increased from 50/75/100/125/150 → 65/90/115/140/165. Chiron *Fixed Chiron end match lobby sounds playing even while muted. Hel :When looking at Hel, we wanted to focus on her utility instead of adjusting her raw damage or healing potential. Specifically, Cleanse was difficult to use properly at low ranks and left players guessing as to when their immunity would take effect. By making this a flat value Hel players will have more consistent tools to defend themselves as well as save allies earlier. *Hinder **Slow increased from 5/10/15/20/25% → 10/15/20/25/30% at all ranks. *Cleanse **Light CC Immunity increased from .5/.7/.9/1.1/1.3s → 1.25s at all ranks. Odin :Odin has been performing quite well with the changes introduced in Season 3. We are increasing the Cooldown on Ring of Spears to 75 seconds to give players more time to play around when this skill is down, and limit how often he can cast it in a given game. We are going to keep a close eye on this change in conjunction with others, and may revisit Odin as needed. *Ring of Spears **Increased Cooldown from 60s → 75s. Scylla :Scylla is defined as a late game god with her scaling, bonus for getting skills to max rank, and an ultimate that can be absolutely devastating late game. We want to highlight this with a scaling increase to Sic’ Em and increase potency on Crush to help her slightly until her late game comes online. *Sic'em **Increased Magical Scaling from 60% → 75%. *Crush **Increased damage from 90/140/190/240/290 → 90/145/200/255/310. Sol *Stellar Burst **Fixed an issue where Sol would lose Stellar Burst if she attacks as she goes incorporeal or stunned while firing. Sylvanus :Nature’s Grasp is seeing an adjustment to make it more useable at lower ranks while also encouraging its use in the late game with a Mana cost reduction. His ability to pull people is one of his core and most satisfying mechanics and we are looking forward to players feeling better about using this skill more often. *Nature's Grasp **Reduced cooldown from 26/24/22/20/18s → 22/21/20/19/18s. **Reduced mana cost from 70/75/80/85/90 → 70/65/60/55/50. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes